


remote

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reaches over to grab the remote from Erica but with a smirk, Erica pulls her arm up and away from Kira’s reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remote

**Author's Note:**

> i was tagged by the lovely [moccingbird](http://moccingbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! this is a tag game where you write a drabble for five minutes without re-reading or editing and then tag ten followers.  
> this is also for the "how dare you" square on my [teen wolf femslash bingo](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-femslash-bingo) card.

“How dare you!” Kira says, grinning.

She reaches over to grab the remote from Erica but with a smirk, Erica pulls her arm up and away from Kira’s reach.

“Let me watch Spongebob,” Erica laughs. “You got to watch your show before.”

Kira folds her arms and sits up. “But you know I like watching the vet show; we have every Spongebob episode on DVD, Erica.”

Eventually, Erica purses her lips and gives in. She tosses the remote to Kira and slumps against the couch, frowning a little too much to try and make Kira feel bad.

“That’s not going to work,” Kira tells her, smiling. “I’m not changing the channel back.”

Erica playfully rolls her eyes and gets up. “Whatever you say, Kir. Do you want something to eat?”

She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge door, standing in front of it while she looks around for some food. Unsurprisingly, the only thing sitting in their fridge is a small carton of sour milk that Erica can’t stand the smell of (but she can’t be bothered throwing it out).

“There’s nothing in the fridge, right?” Kira calls out.

Erica shakes her head even though Kira can’t see it. “Do you wanna order pizza?”

“Yep!” Kira replies, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

“I thought your show was on,” Erica smirks.

Kira rolls her eyes and passes Erica the pizza menu. “It’s an ad-break.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
